


Dorkstar

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Star Wars References, Werewolf Lore, adorable children, attempts at family banter, wallflowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokey werewolf lore is no match for a cult classic when finding a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorkstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight/gifts).



> A gift to ShadowKnight for encouraging me to do the re-write. ♥
> 
> I had this idea that, Derek is actually an awkward dork who HAS SO MANY FEELINGS AND EXPRESSES THEM AWKWARDLY. Like his sister was the popular, talkative one and he was the brooding guy who mooned over his crushes and was mocked by her. So yeah. WRITING AT 2AM IS SUCH A BAD IDEA. I seriously wanted to write a fic about how Derek is just a horribly awkward guy that’s shy and he was always a wallflower and Laura was the talkative one. So when left to himself, he lurks until he’s drawn into conversation but is like really bad at it and makes weird threats that he berates himself in the forest about. Like, why would I say I’d rip their throats out? What does that even mean? Oh God, they probably think I’m crazy. And then he broods more. Like a dork. Because in the show Derek is behind everyone. Like if you feel someone’s behind you, chances are, it’s Derek. He does this a lot with Stiles. Revised since I am a sucky writer.

Beacon Hills - 2003

\---

The Hale house is bustling with activity in the late fall evening. The moon is waxing, heralding the coming full moon which makes everyone vibrate with energy.The dining room table is packed with family as they are babysitting Peter's children. For once now one was late for supper, not when Grandma Hale's coveted ribs are on the menu. 

"So, any news?" grins Mrs. Hale to her daughter who shower fresh from field hockey practice.

"I think Brandon's going to ask me," Laura smiles as she helps her younger cousin, Devon, cut his food. "But, if he doesn't I'll go with Micah."

"You let me know if your sister is in over her head," said Mr. Hale to Derek who's quietly making his way through a plate of ribs next to his youngest cousin, Bethany, who's dressed as a princess. Derek nods solemnly. 

"Daaaaad," moans Laura. "I'm fine. You like Micah, remember?"

Mr. Hale hums over a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "I like him better away from you." He points his fork at his daughter. 

"Urgh," snorts Laura. "And don't encourage Derek, he's already a dorkstar. I don't need him defending my maidenly virtue."

"Derek's not a dork!" argues Bethany, her tiara askew. Derek glares at his sister.

"Laura," chastises Mrs. Hale. "Derek, honey, don't listen to your sister."

"He's monosyllabic - like something out of Jane Austen," continues Laura with a grin. "You should have seen him mooning over the new girl, practically lurking."

"What's lurking?" chirps Bethany turning to her older cousin. "Is it hard?"

"Aw, you should invite the girl over Derek," suggests Mrs. Hale with a warm smile. "You remind me of your father - he used to appear out of nowhere. Barely said a word."

Derek groans into his plate. Bethany's brother makes gagging faces over the fond look his aunt and uncle share.

"Mom," flushes Derek. "I'm not going to-"

"Nonsense!" says Mrs. Hale, cheerfully. "Any girl would be lucky-"

"If he actually can talk to her," snorts Laura. "He walked into a wall looking at her."

"I never want a mate," Devon declares. "Makes you act weird."

"You'll change your tune," grins Laura. "Like Derek - looks like he's finally growing up."

The table rattles when Derek kicks her leg. Laura sticks her tongue out.

"I can talk for myself," he mutters, steadying Bethany's milk glass.

"Really?" teases Laura. "Whoever you end up with gotta be a talker to fill up all the awkward silence you broadcast. And bad poetry."

"Your mate's going to have to be deaf to put up with all your chatter," counters Derek with a grin.

"Oh ouch, baby brother, it burns," Laura laughs tossing a bread roll at his head. "You should work on your sweet talk, girls don't enjoy staring contests. Or Star Wars."

Derek growls catching the roll in the air.

"Children," says Mrs. Hale sharply cutting the potential food fight down. "Why is it that the wolves under the age of seven are better behaved?"

"Because we're cute!" answers Bethany. Devon howls in agreement, scattering his peas.

Laura laughs and Derek gives a small smile.

"Now, Laura, your brother will find someone. Heaven's knows he's just like his father. May her heart leap after yours," she smiles fondly at her son as she offers the wolvish blessing.

"Thanks Mom," says Derek with a lopsided smile.

"You'd do well to listen to yours," comments Mr. Hale to his daughter.

Laura scrunches up her nose. "Archaic hokum. I live in the now. Wolvish bedtime stories are not going to get me a date for the Winter Formal."

Mr. Hale sighs. "I remember when she used to be cute," he says to his wife. Mrs. Hale laughs, her heartbeat thrumming with delight. Her husband quirks his head to listen with a soft smile.

"I can't wait to meet mine," says Bethany, loudly. "He'll be strong like Derek. His heart will leap after mine. It'll be a fun chase. I hope he likes tag."

"Girls are nasty," grumbles Devon. "I'm going to mate Kevin. He likes Batman."

"Oh, I can't wait to see Uncle Pete's face," laughs Laura, moving to pinch her cousin's cheeks. Devon escapes under the table.

\---

Derek hunches behind the bleachers watching lacrosse practice taper off. His hands feel sweaty and shaky despite the full moon being almost a week ago. He blew off practice to try to build up some nerve to talk to his crush. All his go-to topics of conversation seem idiotic. Comic books? Lame. Star Wars? Too geeky. NCAA lacrosse? Boring. Gaming? Childish. 

"Derek, my name is Derek - Hale, I mean," he mumbles. "Urgh, I sound like an idiot."

He leans into to cool metal of the bleachers frame in disgust. He's never going to get the nerve to introduce himself. He's just going to stand under here and wait for high school to be over and get a fresh chance in college. Maybe he'll get a leather jacket and try to embody some kind of mysterious persona. Or let Laura finally fix his hair.

"You totally do," says a voice above him. 

Derek stutters back and looks up. A girl with sunny blonde hair and shark-like grin smiles down at him. Derek's heart leaps into his throat. 

"Kate Argent," the girl blithely continues. "I'm new."

She doesn't seem to mind his lack of words. He belatedly forgets that her heartbeat isn't thrumming to chase his. 

\---

Beacon Hills - 2012

\---

Derek's been waiting in the parking lot for an hour, he started off by Stiles' Jeep but after a couple of dark looks from parents and one monitor he retreats up one of the looming redwoods lining the lot. He nearly falls asleep waiting and vaguely remembers how his sister used to scold him for never carrying a watch. A familiar heartbeat rouses him from his doze that he has to scramble from the tree to head off Stiles before he leaves.

"Where's Scott?" growls Derek, his voice rough from disuse, appearing out of nowhere on Stiles' right. It takes a lot of Stiles' willpower not to jump. Or scream. Possibly attempt a karate-chop.

"Oh my God, you need to wear a bell - are you a ninja? Like a secret ninja? You can tell me, I won't blab," rambles Stiles. Derek merely glares. Stiles rolls his eyes. "And Scott is probably trying to get to second base with Allison. And is bailing on IMAX for it," grumbles Stiles. " _IMAX_."

He throws his hands up. "Now I either sit in a theater alone and watch Star Wars like a leper. Or go home and wonder about my life choices on tumblr."

"Star Wars?" Derek asks, his voice losing it's edge. He hasn't seen a movie in ages. 

"Yeah - dude, IN 3D. It's going to be orgasmic. Like the whole podracing scene. Can you imagine?" Stiles grins, his whole face lighting up.

"Podracing?" Derek grunts hesitantly. He vaguely remembers Laura telling him that no one wanted to know how often he used to marathon Star Wars. Or owned a lightsaber. Or hear his Yoda voice. It's probably best if he doesn't say anything. Words tend not to work out much for him these days. He'd rather not have people think he's a serial killer. Again.

Stiles eyes him speculatively. "You know, the prequel? Oh God, did you see the prequels? You have to see them. Derek, werewolves need to know of the epicness of the prequels."

Stiles' hands flail in a reenactment of light saber dueling. Derek's heart can't help but quicken. 

"Fine," Derek shrugs awkwardly, trying not to stare at Stiles' cupid bow lips. 

"Really?" squawks Stiles, his hands tugging at Derek's left arm towards his Jeep. "Dude, this will be awesome. Nay, legendary."

Derek tries not to notice how in tune Stiles' heartbeat is with his. It's just a hokey bedtime story despite how his wolf wants to give chase. His heart racing to match his.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Derek's driver's license, he was born in 1988 and the fire was six years ago from the show. So yeah, go me and my math chrono skills.


End file.
